


Sayori bakes some cupcakes and MC is a sneaky bastard

by FlickrLovesChocolate (GriiffinWrites)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: :>, Crack, F/F, Hallucinations, Mc you sneaky bastard, Natsuki gets baked, Power Outages, Sayori is creepy, Yurika - Freeform, crack drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/pseuds/FlickrLovesChocolate
Summary: MC sneaks drugs into Sayori's food.Shit goes down.(Crack drabble, idea came from a comic and Isaac_Wildflower. Enjoy)





	Sayori bakes some cupcakes and MC is a sneaky bastard

"Sayori what the heck are you doing-"

Sayori drags Natsuki into the kitchen, much to the complaining of the smaller one.

"Sayori, what are you doing? What's into you?!" Natsuki says. Sayori just gives a small giggle and clicks a button on the stove. It turns on, preheating to an awfully high temperature. 

Natsuki tries to shake out of Sayoris grip, but the pink haired girl's strengh was too strong.

"Sayori what the he-"

She procedes to kick open the oven door with incredible force and push Natsuki into it. Natsuki groan as Sayori attempts to stuff Natsuki in the oven.

She starts yelling curses and protests and Sayori slams the door shut over the small pink haired loli.

MC laughs.

Sayori claps her hands in satisfaction.

Hey.. Wait a second.

Oh my! The heat's too low! 

She clicks a couple more buttons which turns the temperature up higher. That's better.

She quickly grabs a couple items from the living room, and snaps rubber bands over the handle. Now Cupsuki shouldn't escape at all!

At this moment, Monika walks into the kitchen. She sees what's happened and spits out her coffee. She stomps over to Natsuki and picks her up by the hem of her shirt.

"Sayori! What's gotten into you?!" She yells at the small girl. Sayori creepily giggles and stares Monika in the eyes.

"Hehe... You'd make some greaat cupcakes," She proceeds to get out of the grip of Monika's and grabs Moni's arm, pulling her over to the oven to doing some magic to get it open. Yuri walks in the kitchen as Monika is stuffed into the oven with Natsuki.

Yuri quickly runs over in surprise, grabbing Monika from Sayori and pulling her out. "Monika!" Sayori pouts as Yuri pulls Monika away, bringing her to the exit. 

"Yuri let me go i need to do something-" Yuri just shakes her head and keeps Moni from going after the pink-brown haired girl.

She leans in.

Monika blushes.

Yuri speaks into her ear.

"LOL let's see how this plays out,"

"But my coffee-"

Yuri drags Monika out of the kitchen, Monika glancing back at the kitchen.

It's empty.

Then the light's go out and the oven beeps off. Yuri sinks in realization that Sayori managed to turn the power off as MC snickers in his corner. "That was an important document too..." She mutters sadly as Monika pats Yuris head. She smiles in a attempt to cheer her up.

\--

"Hehe yeah so about that..."

"...Natsuki's literally dead."

"LMAO it was my fault,"

They all turn to MC.

The screams lasted until morning.


End file.
